Une Journée Pas Comme Les Autres
by DayDreamie
Summary: Les U-Kiss fêtent la sortie de Tick Tack au Japon. Ils organisent une soirée qui ne sera pas comme les autres qui pourrait bien bouleverser leur vie . ELVIN


**Une journée pas comme les autres.**

Ce matin là, quand Kevin se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement que cette journée ne serait pas comme toutes les autres qui l'avaient précédée. Il s'étira lentement en prenant soin de ne pas frapper Dongho, le maknae au sommeil lourd qui était allongé à ses côtés à cause d'un mauvais cauchemar. Il se leva lentement et fut surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans l'appartement.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il parcourut la pièce en quatrième vitesse afin de saisir son portable au vol. Un sms de SooHyun.

From Leader :

**_« Kevin, réveille Dongho et venez vite à la maison de disque. Une incroyable nouvelle vous attend »_**

_*Bonjour SooHyun Hyung*, je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Non, ca ne me dérange absolument pas de réveiller Dongho… *_ pensa Kevin, une pointe d'ironie perçait de ses pensées.

Il prépara vite fait un déjeuner à son maknae qui était encore dans les bras de Morphée mais plus pour longtemps. Il s'approcha délicatement de lui et tenta la méthode douce.

**- Dongho … Dongho …**

Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas bouger. Kevin soupira et tenta de le pousser. Malheureusement, il le poussa trop fort et le maknae* s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

**- AÏE !**

**- Oh, pardon Dongho** … S'excusa platement son acolyte.

**- Hum… Quelle heure est-il** ? Demanda Dongho en se frottant les yeux.

**- L'heure de te lever.**

**- Merci pour cette précision.**

**- Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner.**

**- Merci.**

**- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Nous devons être au studio le plus vite possible.**

Dongho leva les yeux vers son hyung et lui demanda, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

**- Wae ?***

**- Ca, je n'en sais rien. Mais si tu ne te presses pas, on le saura peut-être jamais.**

Depuis les 3 ans qu'il le connaissait, jamais il n'avait vu l'adolescent se lever si vite. Il resta ébahi face à cette vision d'un Dongho qui se presse. Tellement ébahi qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que lui-même n'était pas prêt et ce fut le maknae qui le fit redescendre sur terre. Il finit alors de se préparer et tout deux prirent le chemin du studio, non sans une horde de fans – parfois bien trop collantes et trop hystériques pour être de vraies fans – qui les poursuivaient jusqu'à la maison de disque. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent tout le monde sur leur passage. Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur Manageur et ce fut un Kiseop à l'air réjouit qui les accueillit. Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants puis ils saluèrent tout le monde et ce fut le manager qui leur annonça la bonne nouvelle :

**- Tick Tack est troisième de l'Oricon Chart. Chukae !***

Kevin ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise alors que Dongho, lui, sautait déjà partout. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une paire d'yeux le scrutait attentivement.

**- Kevin … Kevin !**

**- Oh … Eli-Hyung.**

**- Ca va pas ?**

**- Si, je suis juste très très … Surpris.** Lâcha-t'il non sans un sourire.

Ce sourire sembla rassurer tout le monde. Hoon sauta dans les bras d'AJ et tous crièrent de joie.

**- A cette occasion, je vous autorise à faire la fête ce soir.**

**- Merci Manager Hyung !**

Tous sortirent du bureau, on-ne-peut-plus-heureux de la double bonne nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. Kevin pensait déjà à la tenue qu'il porterait le soir même. Tous se mirent d'accord sur les tâches à accomplir pour que la fête soit une réussite.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Le soir vint. Pour l'occasion, les U-Kiss avaient invités des amis à eux : Les MBLAQ, Les Beast, les INFINITES, les BLOCK B, 2PM/2AM, SHINee, Miss A, Kara, Wonder Girls et Rainbow entre autre avaient répondu positivement à l'invitation. Tout ce petit monde était dans l'appartement rangé des U-Kiss.  
>La fête batait son plein. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Dongho danser avec Hara ou Key danser collé-serré avec JongHyun. Kevin aimait cette ambiance. Un verre de punch dans la main, il observait ce qui se passait aux alentours. Des personnes bourrées s'embrassaient, occasionnellement se rendaient aux toilettes pour cuver un peu et buvaient à nouveau après ça.<br>Soudain, Step de Kara. Kevin et ses deux verres de Punch dans le nez se mit à danser comme Dongho sur la chanson. Il était emporté par le rythme enivrant de la chanson mélangée à l'alcool qui commençait à faire effet.  
>D'un coup, il ne se sentit pas bien et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. En route, il croisa plusieurs couples d'un soir tentant déjà de se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Il prit de l'eau, la jeta sur son visage et recommença ce processus jusqu'à ce que ses pensées se remettent dans l'ordre normal. Il se sécha rapidement et retourna vers la fête. DongHo était tombé endormi au sol au milieu des danseurs qui ne semblaient pas prêter attention à lui.<br>Kevin se pressa pour aller lui porter secours et réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui et à l'emmener dans sa chambre, malgré le peu de muscle dont disposait ce dernier. Il l'allongea et Dongho se mit à pousser une sorte de glapissement. Kevin le laissa seul et découvrit un Eli complètement bourré qui draguait tout ce qui bougeait. SooHyun, qui était totalement sobre, quant à lui luttait avec AJ et Hoon qui étaient bien trop joyeux. Il lança un regard desespéré à Kevin qui vint l'aider. Ils les allongèrent dans un lit et leur préparèrent une bassine à côté d'eux. SooHyun lança un regard plein de gratitude envers Kevin qui lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

**- Je me charge d'annoncer la fin de cette soirée. Occupe-toi d'Eli.**

**- Araseo.*** Dit Kevin.

Ils se séparèrent et Kevin alla voir un Eli complètement plein qui disait des choses incohérentes. Kevin lui passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et le traîna vers sa chambre. Eli, étant totalement bourré faisait des mouvements étranges et manqua par deux reprises d'assommer le pauvre Kevin qui venait à sa rescousse. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit et lui ota les chaussures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, une main puissante bloqua la porte. De surprise, le beau blond sursauta et se retourna vers son acolyte qui le fixait avec un regard à la fois intense et vague. Il empestait l'alcool.

**- Eli, va te coucher… Qu'est ce que tu … Humpf…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Kevin ne réagit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Eli rompit le baiser, et retourna se coucher laissant le jeune homme complètement perdu sur le pas de la porte. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et rejoindre son lit sous le regard interrogatif de SooHyun.  
>Kevin n'en revenait pas. Eli venait juste de l'embrasser. Il voulait bien croire que l'alcool brisait toutes les barrières mais de là à ce que cela arrive… Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et ce qu'il n'avait pas non plus vu venir, ce sont les millions de papillons qui semblaient voler en même temps dans son estomac et son cœur qui s'était mit à battre si vite. <em>C'était surement sur le coup de la surprise<em> , s'était-il alors dit.  
>De toute façon, Eli aurait tout oublié le lendemain et il tâcherait de faire de même. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.<p>

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Comme ce qu'il avait pensé, Eli ne se souvenait de rien … ou alors, s'il se souvenait, il cachait bien son jeu. Kevin essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, à présent, dès que le regard d'Eli se posait sur lui, il se sentait rougir bêtement et il sentait sa peau brûler. Cette sensation était très fréquente et cela l'inquiétait et l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ce jour-là, le leader le prit à part tandis que tous les autres étaient occupés à regarder le Music Bank à la télé.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé à la fête pour que tu sois comme ça ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris.** Dit SooHyun fermement.

**- Mais rien…**

SooHyun le regarda fixement et Kevin sentit qu'il tentait de lire ses pensées en lisant dans ses yeux. Il détourna alors le regard. Le leader soupira.

**- Je sais parfaitement que tu me mens. Et tu le sais aussi. Alors ne rends pas la tâche plus difficile. Que s'est-il passé ?**

Kevin leva les yeux vers son Hyung. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à SooHyun mais il craignait qu'il ne le prenne pour un malade mental.

**- C'est absurde…**

**- Qu'est ce qui est absurde ?**

**- Cette situation. Tu sais très bien que je suis là pour toi. Alors raconte-moi tout. Je te jure que je ne dirais rien.**

**- Bien. Promis ?**

**- Promis,** lui sourit SooHyun.

**- En fait … Ca s'est passé à la fête.**

Kevin lui raconta tout en omettant ce qu'il avait ressenti. Cependant, ce dernier sembla l'avoir ressenti.

**- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Eli étant bourré t'a embrassé.**

**- Exact.**

**- C'est tout ?** Demanda le Leader.

Sa question désarçonna son interlocuteur. Kevin avait déjà eu cette sensation, que SooHyun était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ai-je encore la désagréable sensation que tu me mens ?**

**- Bon, d'accord… Depuis cet « incident », je …**

Kevin se mit à tordre ses mais dans tous les sens. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

**- Je me sens bizarre à chaque fois qu'Eli me regarde. Il ne se souvient de rien, je le sais. C'est comme si mon cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'il se tient trop près de moi. J'ai eu des papillons dans mon estomac quand il m'a embrassé… Mais je ne peux pas… Enfin … Je ne suis pas …**

Le mot refusait de sortir de ses lèvres. SooHyun le prononça alors pour lui :

**- Amoureux ?**

**- Oui.**

SooHyun se leva de l'endroit où il était et s'approcha de Kevin.

**- Tu veux que je te dise ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es amoureux. Sauf que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.**

**- Je suis … QUOI ?**

**- Oui. Tu es amoureux d'Eli.** Répéta-t'il.

**- Mais …**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais, Kevin. Ca ne se contrôle pas. Oui, tu es amoureux d'un garçon. Et alors ?**

**- Mais c'est …**

**- C'est ?**

**- Je sais pas …**

**- L'amour est un sentiment universel qui peut te toucher n'importe quand.**

**- Mais il est un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel. C'est un membre du même groupe que moi…**

**- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu étais tombé volontairement amoureux de lui. C'est arrivé et le refouler est la plus mauvaise idée que tu as eu jusque maintenant.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Plus tu refoules, et plus ton amour pour lui sera fort.**

**- Mais il ne se souvient même pas qu'il m'a embrassé.**

SooHyun ne lâchait pas Kevin des yeux. Ce dernier était totalement désespéré.

**- Tu crois que Hoon et AJ font comment, eux ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ils s'en moquent de savoir si ils sont deux mecs ou pas. Ils s'aiment. C'est tout ce qui importe.**

Le leader tapa doucement à l'épaule de son acolyte et s'approcha de la porte.

**- Qui te dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien ?**

La dernière parole de son Hyung le laissa stupéfait. Hoon et AJ ? Non ? Il en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et comment Eli pouvait-il se souvenir de quelque chose ?

Il ruminait ses pensées depuis un moment et il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait appuyé dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

**- Kevin ? Kwenchana ?***

Le dénommé Kevin fit un bond sur son siège et croisa involontairement le regard d'Eli. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il se détestait à cet instant précis.

**- Ne.***

Kevin se leva et aurait aimé sortir de la pièce mais Eli était dans l'entrée et passer à côté de lui lui était tout simplement impossible.

**- SooHyun s'inquiétait alors il m'a envoyé.**

**- Ah. Où sont les autres ?**

**- Ils sont partis faire les courses.**

**- Ah .**

**- T'es sur que tout va bien ?**

**- Bien sur !**

Kevin fit un pas en avant et dit :

**- Je vais … Euh … Dans la salle de bain.**

**- Passe.**

Eli avait dit ça sans bouger d'un centimètre.

**- Est-ce que tu peux te décaler ?**

**- Depuis quand ca te pose un problème de passer à côté de moi ?**

**- Hein ?**

Kevin tenta de passer mais Eli le retint. Il mit un maximum d'espace entre eux deux.

**- Pourquoi tu m'évites tout le temps comme ça, Kevin ?**

**- Je ne …**

**- Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle.**

**- …**

Eli fit un pas en avant et Kevin en fit deux en arrière. Ils continuèrent ce petit manège jusqu'à ce que Kevin tombe à la renverse sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas prévu à cet endroit précis.

**- Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça me fait.** Murmura Eli qui maintenait les poignets de Kevin.

**- Lâche moi. S'il te plait.**

**- Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ton attitude fait mal ?**

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

**- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ca fait deux semaines, oui deux semaines que j'en peux plus ? Ca fait deux semaines que je ne peux plus être en ta présence sans rougir comme le pire des crétins que cette planète aie porté ou encore je ne peux plus t'effleurer sans que mon cœur se mette à battre tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ? Je ne supporte plus le son de ta voix à cause des millions de papillons qui se bousculent dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je l'entends.**

Eli semblait abasourdi par la colère qui venait d'envahir Kevin qui, habituellement est si calme. Il relâcha Kevin qui se redressa et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas en avoir fini.

**- J'en viens à haïr cette soirée et à haïr le fait que j'ai eu à te ramener dans ta chambre tellement tu étais bourré. Je te hais pour avoir posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je te hais de me faire ressentir tout ça. Je te hais pour m'avoir fait t'aimer à un point où je serais capable de mourir pour toi.**

Le cœur d'Eli fit un bond monumental dans sa poitrine.

**- Je te hais d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Un homme amoureux de toi qui n'est pas capable de passer outre ça pour continuer nos activités de groupe. Un homme tellement troublé par ta présence qui, parfois, en oublie les paroles de chansons quand nous sommes sur scène.**

Les larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Kevin. Il ne pouvait plus les réprimer.

**- Tous les soirs, je pleure de cette putain de situation qui me ronge ! Oui, ca me ronge d'autant plus que je sais que tu ne partageras pas ces sentiments. Tu n'étais qu'un imbécile bourré qui n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de m'embrasser, MOI ! Maintenant, j'ai mal à en crever à cause de ça.**

**- Je …**

**- Tu quoi, hein ? Tu es désolé ? Mais j'en veux pas de ta pitié, merde ! Je ne suis qu'un putain d'imbécile.**

**- Ne dis pas ça…**

**- Pourquoi je ne dirais pas ça, hein ?**

**- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.**

**- Je suis un sombre crétin qui est tombé amoureux de toi et qui le paye à présent. Un baiser. Un simple putain de baiser.**

Kevin fit volte face et fixait à présent Eli.

**- Oui, Eli, Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre. J'en ai tellement marre et ca me fait d'autant plus mal que tu ne partages pas ça avec moi. Je suis la victime d'un autre imbécile qui était bourré et qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire. JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI, PUTAIN !**

Dans un mouvement que rien ne laissait prévoir, Eli s'approcha de Kevin, lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser à la fois sauvage, torride mais aussi doux. C'est comme si l'un et l'autre tentait de se faire du mal tout en s'embrassant. Kevin voulait lui montrer la violence de ses sentiments à son égard. Aucun des deux ne lâchait l'affaire. Eli souleva Kevin du sol et alla le plaquer contre le lit sans pour autant reprendre son souffle. Malgré l'effet de surprise, le beau blond tenait le choc. Eli se sépara des lèvres de Kevin en premier.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de t'entendre dire ça, Kevin. Je t'aime comme un malade et ça n'a pas été réciproque pendant longtemps. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens à la différence près que toi, tu étais dans le faux.**

Kevin pleurait toujours et Eli embrassa chacune des larmes qui coulait des yeux de son bien-aimé.

**- Alors … Tu te souvenais du baiser ?**

**- Bien sur. Comment aurais-je pû oublier ?**

**- Et tu as fait comme si de rien n'était pendant tout ce temps ?**

**- Oui .**

**- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.**

**- Un imbécile amoureux qui ne savait pas comment tu l'avais pris.**

**- Maintenant, tu as ta réponse.**

Kevin fit le premier pas et scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celle d'Eli qui ne réclamaient que ça.

En définitive, cette journée là avait vraiment été particulière. Kevin connut à la fois le bonheur professionnel et le bonheur amoureux et ce en l'espace de 24h. Une histoire amoureuse qui n'était pas près de se terminer et le tout surveillé par l'ange gardien du couple, SooHyun.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Vocabulaire : <strong>_

_*** Hyung : **Grand Frère [ d'un garçon plus jeune à un autre garçon , respectueux ] _

_*** Maknae : **Membre le plus jeune d'un groupe . _

_*** Chukhae : **Felicitations _

_*** Araseo : **D'accord _

_*** Kwenchana ? = **Ca va ? _

_*** Ne = **Oui _

* * *

><p><em>Toute première OS Yaoi faite avec un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement *_*<em>  
><em>Je tiens à préciser qu'elle a été écrite lors de la sortie de Tick Tack au Japon .Et pour le bien de ma fiction, ils ont fêté ça ... en Corée du Sud :D<em>  
><em>J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! :D<em>

_Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait *_*_  
><em>Merci !<em>

_DayDreamie_


End file.
